It Taste Like Chocolate
by Zero Siih-chan
Summary: Sabe quando você tenta se declarar para alguém que bem provavelmente não gosta de você ? Certo, cortem o bem provavelmente. Na verdade isso é óbvio..." MattxMello yaoi Matt POV's


disclaimer: Death Note e todos seus personagens não me pertencem.

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic de Death Note, então já sabem...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa história dura uma noite e um dia e acaba no final feliz, então não espere que ela se prolongue muito, eu também não tenho muita paciência para contar tudo detalhadamente, então por favor preste atenção em todas as palavras redigidas abaixo. Bem, vamos ao início, então:

Sabe quando você tenta se declarar para alguém que bem provavelmente não gosta de você ? Certo, cortem o bem provavelmente. Na verdade isso é óbvio...

Então vamos direto á parte em que eu me declaro e me ferro. Bem, eu havia me decidido que iria me declarar à Mello, até aí tudo bem... ou não... Ele não estava em casa e eu me preparava mentalmente, aí aconteceu a merda, ele chegou e eu já estava tendo um colapso nervoso tentando criar coragem para tal façanha. Eu olhei pra ele, tentando imaginar qual seria sua reação, mas foi aí que eu percebi que não se deve encarar uma pessoa por muito tempo, ainda mais se ela estiver irritada, sim ele estava irritado! Momento propicio, não? Foi aí que ele perguntou:

- Qual o problema, Matt?

E não foi com um tom nada amigável.

- Eu te amo.

A primeira desgraça que eu fiz nessa noite foi essa, e com certeza foi a maior!

Mello ficou me encarando com aquela cara de "vai te foder" e saiu caminhando até a cozinha pegar um chocolate, aí aconteceu a segunda merda da noite, não tinha mais chocolate. Da pra ver, claramente, que eu estava ferrado.

- Matt, acabou o chocolate.

Agora nós percebemos que eu fiz uma declaração de amor que foi completamente ignorada.

- MATT! Eu disse que o chocolate acabou!!

Eu meio que me irritei com isso, certo, eu fiquei realmente irritado, me levantei e fiquei de frente para ele, e esse nosso pequeno diálogo foi a terceira merda da noite.

- Você me ignorou.

- Acabou!

- Mello! Eu acabei de fazer uma declaração - aí eu já estava gritando, estava estampado na minha cara que eu estava irritado.

- Foda-se! Meu chocolate acabou!

- Foda-se o teu chocolate.

A expressão no rosto de Mello mudou de irritada para algo que eu vou deixar que a criatividade de vocês decida. Ele se aproximou de mim e me pegou pelo colarinho da blusa.

- Qual é o teu problema? - (Nota: foi ele que perguntou isso, eu não seria tão estupido a tal ponto).

As vezes acho que eu sou meio lerdo para certas coisas, e dessa vez eu devia ter sido um pouco mais rápido, bem que o tempo que eu tive para pensar no que falar foi bem curto, até que o Mello, aquele desgraçado, me tacou-lhe um soco na cara, e não foi um soquinho, doeu pra caramba, e o infeliz ainda me larga e eu caio no chão. Agora eu tinha duas opções: fica irritado e fazer um barraco, ou ficar quieto e ir comprar chocolate, mas eu não sou uma pessoa inteligente o suficiente para escolher a segunda, exatamente, eu fui na primeira, e eis o que aconteceu:

Me levantei e devolvi o soco, mas adivinhem, não foi com a mesma força, vai ver seja porque eu tinha acabado de me declarar pra ele(isso me irrita), então eu comecei a entrar em crise estérica e a berrar:

-É tu que ta com algum problema! Eu quase me mato aqui pra criar coragem pra fazer uma droga de declaração e tu ta me ignorando. Esquece a porra do chocolate!!!

Adivinhem, foi nessa hora que eu descobri outra coisa magnífica:

Jamais, JAMAIS digam isto que eu acabei de dizer com tantas exclamações assim para um Mello irritado... O que aconteceu aqui não foi nada relevante, por isso vamos pular novamente, o Mello me colocou para fora de apartamento e cá estou eu, no carro, éé, eu vou dormir aqui sim essa noite. Vocês podem até estar achando isso engraçado, mas é muito, MUITO triste, e se está rindo é porque nunca passou por isto.

Bem, já é de manhã, estaria tudo bem se eu pudesse simplesmente voltar pra casa com um chocolate e pedir desculpas, mas o dia já não começou bem, eu me acordei, e vi que o carro não tava no mesmo lugar onde eu havia dormido. Certo, vamos pensar.. Existe a possibilidade do Mello ter entrado aqui, eu não ver e ter tentado se livrar de mim, mas aí ele teria que ter voltado a pé, então descartamos essa possibilidade, talvez o carro tenha sido roubado e eu esteja morto... Espera! tem uma confeitaria ali na frente... Há! O Mello ta saindo de lá agora. Eu pulei para o banco do 'passageiro', aí ele entrou com uma sacola cheia, não cheia, mas CHEIA de chocolate e jogou em mim, eu ficaria muito feliz se fosse um pedidos de desculpas por ter me colocado pra fora ontem. Mas isso não aconteceria nem em sonhos. Agora eu tenho que tentar dialogar, dialogar, Matt! Não grite, respeite o espaço dele e meça suas palavras (não que eu saiba exatamente o que isso significa) Bem, vamos lá, eu consigo!

- Você compro chocolate.. - Que merda eu to falando, desgraça? É óbvio que ele comprou chocolate.

- Parabéns gênio! - Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra minha cara! Deve ta P da vida.

- Eu posso pegar um? - Jamais pergunte isso para o Mello, é uma regra básica de convivência, mas eu o fiz! E porque? Ah, mistério, meu caro.

- Toca nessa merda de chocolate que tu nunca mais vai poder tocar em nada! - Ele não estava gritando, nem tinha uma voz assassina, isso era bom, mesmo que ele tivesse ameaçado me esquartejar(talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco)...

- Ta... - ta? ta, Matt? Que desgraça ta me acontecendo? eu pareço uma garotinha tendo seu primeiro encontro. Eu não tenho motivo pra ficar nervoso, estou acostumado a falar com o Mello, mas eu ainda estou nervoso! Ele me ignorou ontem, será que não me escutou? Não! Ele deve ter achado que eu tava brincado.. Droga, agora sim eu estou tendo um colapso.

E assim ficou... Aquele silêncio perturbador, Mello não iria falar nada, e eu? Bem, eu achei melhor não falar nada, antes que saísse mais alguma merda.

O caminho da volta foi uma bosta, e logo chegamos em casa. Mello entrou, largou a sacola de chocolate na mesa e abriu um, ele estava sentado no sofá grande(sim, nó temos dois) eu peguei meu gameboy e sentei no sofá do lado dele.

- Foi mal... - Não! Não fui eu que disse isso, foi o Mello... Droga! eu encalhei aqui, não sei nem porque ele pediu desculpas, pode ter sido por ter me colocado na rua ou por ter ignorado minha linda declaração...

- Da pra falar alguma coisa? - Qual é o problema dele? como consegue estar sempre irritado?

- Café!

- Café?

- Café.. Vou fazer café, quer? - Eu já me levantei enquanto falava mas...O Mello não toma café. Ta na cara que eu só queria mudar de assunto por não ter o que falar.

- Eu não tomo café..

- Ah! é... então... chocolate! Chocolate quente.

- ta... Pode ser..

Eu fui pra cozinha... Caaara! O Mello nem olhou pra minha cara de novo, eu podia ta com uma verruga na ponta do nariz que ele não teria visto ainda... Ele deve me odiar! Então eu fiz o café e o maldito chocolate... Então, peguei as duas canecas, me virei pra levar pra sala e BINGO! O Mello tava atrás de mim, eu bati nele e virei o café por cima(dele, não de mim). Isso até pode parecer mentira, mas não é, é uma grande palhaçada com a minha pessoa, isso sim! E eu agradeço profundamente por não tomar café muito quente, ou eu teria um problema seríssimo.

- Foi mal, FOI MAL!!- Eu estava gritando sim. E porque? Eu sei lá. Comecei a ficar nervoso, e ainda tinha que virar o maldito café por cima dele. Ele simplesmente saiu e foi trocar de blusa... E eu quase tive um carma aqui, achando que ele fosse me espancar! Então, enquanto eu fiquei uma estatua ali parada, o Mello trocou a blusa, voltou até aqui e pegou o chocolate e foi pra sala. Só isso! Bem, eu fui pra sala também e sentei no mesmo lugar ao lado dele. Se eu pudesse escolher um momento para sumir, com toda a possível certeza que eu posso ter, seria esse.

- 'cê quer? - Exatamente! O Mello me ofereceu o chocolate dele. - Eu virei o teu café. Pode pegar! - ele tava me oferecendo CHOCOLATE , e ainda por cima tava assumindo a culpa por eu ter derramado café nele!

- Ah... Valeu. - eu peguei o chocolate e tomei o que ainda tinha, larguei a caneca na mesa(sim, nós temos uma linda mesinha de centro em que o Mello apóia os pés).

- Por que ta fazendo isso? - E.. por que eu perguntei isso? O Mello tava sendo 'legal' comigo e eu pergunto!

- O quê?

- Ta sendo legal de mais...

- O chocolate?

- É

- Eu prefiro gosto de chocolate do que cigarro...

Eu já devia saber que o Mello pode fazer as coisas mais inesperadas possíveis. Pois é, ele fez sim algo inesperado. Enquanto eu quebrava a cabeça tentando descobrir o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, ele puxou do meu braço e me deu um beijo! E eu estava aqui já pensando na possibilidade de me sufocar com uma almofada na cara e esse idiota me faz isso.

Bem, a minha magnífica história acaba por aqui, desde o início a intenção sempre foi acabar no final feliz, então: Fim!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Lhe agradeço do fundo de meus órgãos por ter lido até aqui *--*

Se gosto, Review, não gosto, review, pretende falar qualquer merda, mesmo que seja um oi, review o/

Amo todos você, pessoinhas!


End file.
